


and I would love to see that day (that day is mine)

by vivahate



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, writing super sappy fics is how i cope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 07:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11984754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivahate/pseuds/vivahate
Summary: “What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t tease you, huh?”“A decent one?” Kurapika quips right back, and Leorio can practically hear the smile in his voice.





	and I would love to see that day (that day is mine)

“It’s criminal! Absolutely criminal, I say!” Leorio continues his rant while moving about the kitchen in preparation of breakfast. Kurapika observes with amusement from where he’s leaning against the counter. “Between my studies and our works we won’t have any time for ourselves well until next week. It took us years to finally get to this point, and I can’t even properly woo you now. How fair is that?”

 

“Leorio we went on a date just _yesterday_.”

 

“Our second one. Could’ve been four by now.” Leorio huffs, genuine frustration blending in with pure joy as Kurapika throws his head back in laughter.

 

Uninhibited and careless and relaxed. The sight makes something tighten in Leorio’s chest and suddenly he can’t bear the distance between them. Kurapika’s near the counter opposite himself, making coffee and looking far too graceful for such an early hour.

 

Pancakes can wait a while, he decides, turning towards the blond man who is more worthy of his attention than all of the breakfast food in the world anyway.

 

“It’s been so long since I’ve seen you laugh like that.” Leorio says linking his arms around Kurapika’s shoulders from behind and swaying them slightly. Kurapika jumps at the initial contact but quickly melts into the embrace, placing his mug of coffee back on the counter.

                                                                                                        

“Are you ever going to stop saying such embarrassing things?” Kurapika asks rolling his eyes but he sounds more amused than anything, and his hands still find their way to rest on Leorio’s wrists. His messy, knotted blond mop of hair is sprawled against Leorio’s shoulder now and Leorio takes a moment to simply appreciate the feeling of having Kurapika, content, healthy and _alive_ in his arms. God Leorio loves this, loves _him_ so much, he can’t imagine having to live without this easy domesticity and the simple pleasure of having Kurpaika around, now that he’s had a taste of this kind of life.

 

So naturally he mustn’t risk ruining the light affectionate atmosphere with the real weight of his emotions, and in true Leorio manner -

 

“Never. Never ever.” he answers loudly and maturely, punctuating each word with a lingering kiss to Kurapika’s palms. He is met with a red flush that spreads across the back of Kurapika’s neck up to the very tips of his ears and it makes Leorio’s grin stretch ever wider. Kurapika looks slightly torn like he can’t decide if he wants to jerk his hands back so he can hide his face in them or savor his boyfriend’s touch for as along as possible, as if this whole thing is only going to work if he’s hiding in some way, and his embarrassment is so heartbreakingly endearing, Leorio can hardly cope with it. “What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t tease you, huh?”

 

“A decent one?” Kurapika quips right back, and Leorio can practically hear the smile in his voice.

 

Leorio gasps dramatically feigning hurt and pulls Kurapika ever closer to his chest, taking his revenge by pressing purposeful sloppy kisses along Kurapika’s shoulder up to the side of his neck and Kurapika giggles – _giggles_ , bless his heart - at the ticklish feeling. Leorio knows that to an outsider he must look absolutely insane with the way he’s smiling like a loon but he’s only human – a human so ridiculously in love and happy he feels full to bursting – and he simply can’t help himself.

 

“Hey Leorio.”  


“Hmm?”

 

“I’m really glad you’re here.” Kurapika says, squirming in an endearing flustered manner and – “I don’t think I ever really told you but – _thank you_. For, well, everything really.”

 

Leorio feels a lump forming in his throat and he has to swallow thickly. Kurapika’s still looking at him stubbornly, even as his face gets redder and redder with each passing second that Leorio stays silent, but he’s still smiling with that soft fond smile of his and goddamn it – Leorio doesn’t think he will ever get used to this. To the sight of Kurapika grinning so happily, his eyes twinkling with humor and dimples teasing his cheeks. And the sheer knowledge that _he_ is the cause of Kurapika’s happiness – that Leorio of all people is able to put that look on his face is enough to make him go a little weak at the knees.

 

Still. As breathtaking as Kurapika looks, Leorio forces his attention back to the conversation. Kurapika’s never been good at opening up, never one for words – hell, he _still_ isn’t and he’s admitted as much, but he’s been trying and it’s undeniable. He’s trying for Leorio – for them – and Kurapika may not be great at talking but when he does talk, it’s raw and genuine and so precious to Leorio, he can’t do anything but cherish these moments of utter trust and reply with tenfold of his own.

 

Leorio presses his forehead against the back of Kurapika’s head and exhales shakily. “Thank you, too love.” He whispers, pressing a kiss to blond hair and trying to pour everything he’s feeling into words. “You, too.”

 

He isn’t fooled into thinking that love is enough to salvage the wounds of their past, or that it’ll magically fix the destructions of every unfair blow faith’s delivered them. But right now, with Kurapika snuggled in his embrace it’s oh so easy to picture them in the future. At a time, when they both have well-paying jobs and live in a bigger house with a big garden – he has a feeling gardening may do plenty good to Kurapika - and a large library, getting to wake up next to Kurapika every day for as long as they’re alive –

 

And suddenly the visions swirling in his mind are no longer hypothetical "somedays" but a life very much within his reach, one that Leorio craves so desperately, and maybe, he thinks, _just maybe_.

 

Things really are going to be okay for them.

**Author's Note:**

> this must be the most self-indulgent thing i've ever written but i just,,,love these characters so much. they deserve a happy ending.


End file.
